Fait Attention
by Nirom
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la série. Sherlock est encore parti tout seul, en laissant John sur le carreau. Celui-ci réfléchit un peu sur son collègue, colocataire et ami, en attendant son retour. 4
1. Chapter 1 Fais Attention ! Watson

**Sherlock Holmes**

**« Fait attention à moi ! »**

**Série TV, en 3 épisodes, POV du Dr John Watson.**

**Attention : très léger yaoi, homophobe… ne pas voir le mal partout !**

**Enjoy, (*^^*)**

* * *

><p>« Fait un peu attention à moi ! »<p>

C'était le cri de désespoir que le cœur du docteur Watson voulait hurler à son colocataire et collègue. Le problème étant… Non, il y avait plusieurs problèmes.

D'abords, il n'avait pas envie de gâcher leur amitié avec ça. Ensuite, ils étaient des hommes tous les deux, il ne pouvait pas décemment le dire à haute voix à Sherlock ! C'était bien trop gênant ! Pour lui, bien sur. Sherlock Holmes était, comme il l'avait dit, « marié à son travail », et il n'avait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité, bien au contraire…

En fait, John était sur que le détective ne pourrait pas se marier avec une femme, il les trouvait superficielles c'était des préjugés, et un peu stupide, mais l'inverse était aussi vrai. Même si le détective trouvait une femme, il faudrait vraiment à celle-ci une patience infinie pour supporter ce que lui-même endurait à présent. Oh, pas les idées farfelues, ni sa condescendance, non, ça, tout le monde pouvait le supporter. Mais Sherlock était tout sauf prudent, et il jouait les solitaires, condamnant le docteur à s'inquiéter pour lui sans pouvoir rien faire. Ce sentiment d'impuissance quand la personne qui vous est le plus chère est en danger loin de vous, -et en fait, non ! Peut-être même à deux rues, ou moins- est pire que tout.

Il lui faudrait aussi subir l'écrasante sensation d'être totalement vain. Que tout ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne changera rien, que vous pouvez hurler tant que vous voulez (ou pouvez), le mur ne répondra pas, ne tiendra aucun compte de vous. Et Sherlock Homes était un mur gigantesque, et d'une épaisseur formidable.

John avait parfois envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer : « Eh ! je suis là !»

Il soupira.

Holmes ne lui expliquait jamais rien, il devait comprendre tout à demis mot, ou bien renoncer.

Et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à renoncer une bonne fois pour toute. Chaque fois qu'il demandait des explications, c'était comme s'il perdait un pari, mais cela montrait qu'il voulait comprendre. Ne plus poser de questions, c'était abandonner, et ça, Sherlock ne lui pardonnerait pas. Dans les rares moments où il s'intéressait à lui, il serait considéré comme une personne normale, banale, sans intérêt aucun. Et ça, il ne le voulait surtout pas ! Il ne pouvait pas s'y résigner.

Sherlock l'admettait à ses côtés parce qu'il était le premier à ne pas l'avoir considéré comme un personnage gênant, il lui avait même témoigné de l'admiration… Il suivait le parcours du médecin à ses côtés très attentivement, celui-ci en était sur, le détective attendait de voir jusqu'où il tiendrait, comme un grand enfant. Il ne devait pas se résigner, pas le décevoir. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il pouvait se fâcher, critiquer, râler, mais surtout pas abandonner.

Alors il tenait bon. Pour voir, lui aussi, jusqu'où il pourrait aller, jusqu'où ils pourraient aller. Jusqu'au point de non-retour ? La question restait en suspend. Il ne se sentait peut-être pas prêt.

Il réalisait qu'il ne savait presque rien de Sherlock Holmes. S'il essayait de réfléchir à la manière du détective, il pouvait deviner qu'enfant, adolescent ou adulte, il n'avait jamais eut d'amis, et c'était une raison de plus de ne pas laisser tomber. Il manquait de confiance en lui, quelque part, malgré les airs supérieurs et condescendants qu'il affichait. Il avait peur de faire confiance aux autres, il ne comprenait pas leur mode de raisonnement. Dans ce monde où il était un enfant perdu, son frère Mycroft était un repère important, essentiel pour lui, même s'il le détestait cordialement. Lui, il savait comme il raisonnait, et s'il disparaissait, Sherlock en serait sûrement très affecté.

Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il était important aux yeux de Sherlock Holmes ? Il voulait au moins avoir une petite place dans cette tête qui ne retenait pas l'inutile.

Plus il fréquentait Sherlock, plus il avait l'impression d'être le pont entre lui et le monde extérieur, réel -notamment celui qui incluait de se nourrir et donc de faire les courses ...

C'était frustrant, Sherlock le laissait régulièrement en rade pour agir seul, sans lui dire où il allait, quand il reviendrait… Il risquait sa vie, et le laissait là, à ruminer dans le salon, ne pouvant rien faire… Ce sentiment le tuait de l'intérieur !

Car qu'allait-il devenir s'il disparaissait ? Le détective lui avait offert une vie d'aventures qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir rendre si facilement… Et puis, il voulait sauver cet enfant perdu de ce monde chaotique.

Si seulement Sherlock Holmes faisait un peu attention à lui-même… Après, il pourrait faire attention au docteur même si celui-ci pensait que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance. Que l'autre soit en vie et en bonne santé serait déjà merveilleux…

O¤y*u*y¤O

Ce soir là, quand Sherlock Holmes rentra dans son appartement après une énième expédition mystère, il trouva John Watson, assit dans un fauteuil, le front soucieux, penché en avant, les avant-bras sur les cuisses et les mains croisées, regardant le tapis, méditant.

Le détective avait rarement vu le docteur ainsi, c'était pour le moins étrange, voir gênant… Il hésita à toussoter, mais finalement, l'autre remarqua sa présence. Dans les yeux que le docteur leva vers lui, il y avait de la fatigue, de l'inquiétude, de la tendresse, et un peu de colère.

-John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Celui-ci se leva lentement et passa auprès de lui, posant au passage une main sur son épaule. Il murmura, à bout, si faiblement que l'autre eut du mal à l'entendre.

-Sherlock, prend un peu soin de toi, … fait attention… Au moins pour moi…S'il te plait…

Et puis, il reparti doucement vers sa chambre, laissant le plus grand détective du monde perplexe.

_...Fin...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'était ma première fic sur Sherlock, ça vous a plu ?<strong>

**Je peux faire une suite, un POV Sherlock, peut-être… qu'en pensez vous ?Je ne sais pas si c'est essentiel...  
><strong>

**Une petite review pour moi, please ? **

**Je la mérite ? ( O^O;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Collègues et Amis

**Bon, donc, j'ai décidé de faire une série de POV sur tout le monde, à placer tout au long de la série dans les blancs... Ce sont des pensées et des actes qui sont peut-être arrivés, ou peut-être pas… Voici donc le deuxième de cette série, j'essaierais de faire un Lestrade, un de ces quatre… Voici donc un POV of The Sherlock ! Dites-le que vous m'aimez… Nan, aller plus sérieusement, bonne lecture… **

**(Je me demande si celui-ci n'a pas déjà été fait…)**

**(Je ferais la suite du premier en tant que chapitre trois ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Mon Ami le Détective...<span>_  
><strong>

Sherlock réfléchit pendant que John est parti faire les courses, et il y a un détail que cloche…

« -Je vous présente mon ami, le docteur John Watson.

-Ami ?

-Humhum, collègue. »

:°ùwù° :

Alors qu'il se repassait l'affaire du Banquier en détails, cette scène lui revint en mémoire, avec la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée quand le docteur Watson avait rectifié « collègue » alors que lui l'avait présenté comme son ami. Sur le moment, d'autres évènements étaient venus recouvrir cette plaie, mais maintenant qu'il étudiait les moindres moments en quête d'un détail, il découvrait que celui-ci était une vilaine blessure…

Une scène qui pouvait peut-être passer pour comique, si l'on disposait de la quantité suffisante d'ironie et de sarcasmes… Quantité que Sherlock Holmes, malgré son immense potentiel, était loin de posséder. Il goûtait à ce mot avec amertume. « Collègue. » Bien sur. Il aurait dû se douter depuis le début que personne ne voudrait être l'ami d'un taré comme lui ça avait toujours été le cas, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais pourtant, ça ne l'avait jamais autant blessé…

Bon Dieu, Pourquoi cet idiot de John avait rectifié ? La douleur et la colère l'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement, et il fronçait les sourcils de manière inquiétante.

Watson le trouva ainsi en rentrant des courses. Penché sur son bureau, en chemise malgré le froids, fusillant d'un regard noir un point un peu au devant de lui.

Le docteur s'approcha, inquiet, et lui effleura l'épaule.

-Sherlock, ça va ?

Le dit détective tourna brusquement vers lui ses yeux clairs et si perçants.

-Pourquoi avez-vous corrigé, John ?

Ahuri, le docteur recula d'un pas sous le choc du ton dur employé.

-Hein, mais, euh … De quoi parles-tu ?

Le regard de Sherlock flamboyait.

-L'autre jour, lorsque que nous sommes allés à la banque, je vous ai présenté à Sebastian en disant que vous étiez mon ami, vous avez corrigé « collègue ! » … Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes donc que collègues ? Je pensais valoir un peu plus à vos yeux, John…

Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix, il avait vraiment l'air blessé, déçu. John était très surpris, est-ce que le détective se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Cette affaire l'avait préoccupée ? Il n'en revenait pas… c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son colocataire dans cet état tourmenté. Après une minute de silence, il osa :

-Ça… ça t'as… Comment se fait-il que tu t'en souviennes ?

-Je me souviens de tout ! Réponds moi ! , ordonna Sherlock. Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Très gêné et de plus en plus surpris du tour que prenait la situation, John répondit, rougissant légèrement :

-Et bien… Être ton « ami » peut laisser croire des choses aux gens…

-Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Bon sang, quel genre de choses, John ?

Il avait l'air furieux et son « collègue » se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce dernier tenta une autre approche.

-Écoute, je sais que tu te fiches de ta réputation et des conventions sociales, mais je suis médecin, et si la rumeur se répandait que je suis…

Il n'acheva pas, Sherlock pouvait deviner la suite tout seul : Personne, ici, en Angleterre, ne voudrait se faire soigner par un Gay… Surtout qu'il ne l'était pas ! (Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock.) Enfin…

Celui-ci reprit la parole en se levant pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-C'est vraiment juste pour ça, John ? Vous ne le pensiez pas ? Ce n'est qu'une stupide histoire d'image ? John ?

Mais pourquoi diable le détective l'appelait-il par son prénom à chaque fin de phrase ?

Encore plus confus, le docteur bégaya :

-Bien sur que non, voyons…

-C'est vrai, John ?

-Oui. Mais, enfin, Sherlock, pourquoi… Sherlock ?

Le brun venait de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son colocataire et sa tête dans son cou. Il resta comme ça quelques instants, incapable de bouger tellement il était affreusement soulagé affolant par la même occasion le médecin.

-Sherlock ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Sherlock ? Oh !

Le détective se redressa soudainement, comme monté ses des ressorts, à son habitude.

-Bon, Ce n'est pas tout ça, John, mais nous avons du pain sur la planche ! Lestrade vient de me prévenir qu'il avait du nouveau.

-Mais tu n'as pas regardé ton téléphone…

-Qui m'enverrais un message à cette heure-ci d'autre que lui puisque tu es là ? S'il m'envoie un message, c'est qu'il à du nouveau, s'il a du nouveau, nous y allons.

Tout en parlant, il avait attrapé son manteau noir et l'enfilait, regardant Watson comme si de rien n'était. Le docteur soupira, il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais le comportement de son col…ami. S'il y avait une explication à celui-ci, elle était trop improbable, voir impossible.

Il attrapa sa veste, en pensant aux courses qu'il lui faudrait ranger rapidement au retour… Sans l'aide de Sherlock, bien entendu !

Il oubliait qu'improbable et impossible ne faisaient pas partie du vocabulaire de Sherlock Holmes…

* * *

><p><strong>Review pour une petite chouette en manque d'affection ?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Oh Je vous ai déçu

**OS ridicule ! Miniature, craignos, lilliputien, riquiqui, euh… Il y a trop d'adjectifs. Bref, cette « Short story » l'est très. Short. Extra short. XS, comme disent les marchand de vêtements. **

**Sinon, voilà, c'est mon numéro trois. Je suis désolée, je vais essayer de faire la suite du premier bientôt, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Je pense que c'est un point important de la psychologie Sherlockienne, mais je ne suis absolument pas sur de l'avoir réussie… Vous me direz ça en bas, d'accord ? Avec le petit bouton, oui, celui ou il y a « review » dessus…**

**Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**.Je vous ai déçu ?.**_

.

« Je vous ai déçu ?

-Oui, Oui, bonne déduction !

-Ne faites pas des gens des héros, John. Je n'en suis pas un. »

.

**_x¤-w-¤x_**

.

Cette affaire avait beau être finie Sherlock y repensait. Il avait quelque chose à expliquer au docteur. Parce que John n'avait toujours pas comprit.

Ils venaient de se disputer à ce propos, à propos de « l'inhumanité » de Sherlock. Mais John ne pouvait effectivement pas comprendre comme par magie…

.

Ils marchaient dans le Hyde Parc depuis une demis heure, sans dire un mot ni l'un ni l'autre.

Sherlock sorti son téléphone de sa poche, puis celui de Moriarty, le Rose. Il appela :

-John !

Le médecin se retourna et le vit : l'air sérieux, son téléphone à la main.

-Il y a du nouveau ?

Le détective souris. Déduction logique, mais fausse. Sans répondre, il lança le blackberry à John.

-Attrapez.

John, habitué, le saisit au vol et ouvrit la boite mail dans la foulée.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois écrire ?

S'amusant d'avance de la réaction ahurie du docteur, Sherlock lâcha :

-Rien. Rendez le moi. Merci. Bien, maintenant, que venez vous de faire ?

-Je viens de vous rendre votre portable, fit le docteur, agacé.

-Non, avant.

-Je l'ai attrapé… ?

Il ne voyait pas du tout où Sherlock voulait en venir. Celui-ci hochât la tête et remis son téléphone dans sa poche. Il montra ensuite l'Ipad rose à John.

-S'il tombe par terre, la tour de Londres explose. Moriarty vient de me prévenir.

Et il lança le second téléphone au docteur, exactement de la même manière que le précédent.

Complètement paniqué, le docteur se précipita pour le rattraper. Heureusement, il ne le fit pas tomber et le serra contre son cœur en gueulant sur Sherlock Holmes :

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE ? ? Je sais que vous n'en avez rien à foutre de la vie des gens, mais il y a des limites à la plaisanterie ! ! !

Inébranlable, Sherlock demanda :

-Que venez vous de faire, John ?

-J'ai sauvé des centaines de gens et la tour de Londres de la folie furieuse de deux esprits supérieurs, ça vous suffit ?

Il était vraiment en colère.

-Faux.

Sherlock lui repris le téléphone, s'éloigna, et… lui relança.

Le docteur l'attrapa de justesse, cette fois. Mais son colocataire était devenu complètement cinglé ? !

Sherlock ressorti son Blackberry et lui lança également.

Là, John n'eut aucun mal à le chopper de sa main libre.

-Alors, John, qu'avez-vous fait ?

Ah, il commençait à voir où Sherlock voulait en venir, mais il restait suspicieux.

-Je… J'ai rattrapé un téléphone ?

-Exact ! Bien John. Il n'y a jamais eut de message de Moriarty.

Bien qu'il venait de s'en douter, le docteur éprouva un énorme sentiment de soulagement. Il tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le premier banc venu, et Sherlock se posa à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas comment le docteur allait réagir… En colère, ou bien … ? C'était amusant. Mais il ne pourrait pas lui faire ce coup là deux fois… Il l'avait juste fait pour que John comprenne.

Comprenne que la peur de faire une erreur paralyse. Le fait qu'il y ai un prix au bout de la ligne fait partir trop vite et s'essouffler trop tôt. Voilà pourquoi Sherlock ellipsait volontairement les otages, les vies, le prix.

La volonté est un bien, mais dans certains cas, le désir ou l'envie vous faire un pas de travers qui vous écarte de la récompense (objet ou personne) désirée…

Et Sherlock se demandait s'il n'avait pas justement fait ce pas là…

Parce que depuis qu'il s'était assit, John n'avait pas dit un mot, pas même jeté un œil vers lui.

Enfin, le docteur prit la parole.

-… Ne recommence plus jamais ça.

Il regardait droit devant lui, sourcils froncés, déterminé.

Sherlock hochât la tête. Bon, il ne lui en voulait pas trop, tant mieux.

-J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, alors Plus. Jamais. Ça.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Soudain, le docteur sembla céder. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un long soupir.

-Bon sang, Sherlock…

-Pardon.

Le docteur se tourna de suite vers lui, ébahit. Sherlock s'excusait ? Wow !

Le détective leva ses yeux clairs au ciel, mêmes sans qu'il n'ai rien dit, John était vexant.

L'autre le compris et s'excusa à son tour en riant. Il rendit les téléphones à leur propriétaire et se leva.

-Bon, Mrs Hudson doit nous attendre pour le thé.

-Oui...

Sherlock se leva à sa suite et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... Yeah.<br>**

**Fin de la petite, toute petite histoire de la petite, toute petite chouette du moins pour le moment ^^**

**Une petite, toute petite (je suis lourde, hein…) review pour encourager l'auteur ? **

**Ou la lapider ? **

**Reviewww ! (/^w^)/**


	4. Chapter 4 Je ne sais pas dormir, John

**Voici un OS (encore un, et oui…) que j'espère, vous apprécierez ^^ **

**C'est toujours du SH, et encore merci aux revieweuses ^^**

**Enjoy ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>« Je ne sais pas dormir, John. »<strong>

.

.

Sherlock Holmes était un génie. Du crime. Oh, il aurait pu l'être dans les sciences, dans le monde, même dans les relations sociales, s'il avait voulu…

Mais le monde du crime, de la pègre, des meurtriers, des tueurs en séries était tellement plus attirant, plus excitant, plus passionnant…

Sherlock Holmes passait son temps à réfléchir. Il lui arrivait souvent d'oublier de manger, et encore plus souvent de dormir… Du moins volontairement. Il s'écroulait de fatigue sur son lit, généralement, après être monté dans sa chambre comme un somnambule, à la fin d'un ou deux (ou trois) jours de pensées intenses.

Il était le genre de personne qui ne dormait pas vraiment, jamais, toujours à demis réveillé. Il n'avait jamais réussit à s'immerger complètement dans le sommeille.

Il ne savait pas comment dormir.

.

La plupart des gens réfléchissent pour s'endormir, mais lui, il passait son temps à le faire. S'il réfléchissait, il ne s'endormirait pas.

D'autres comptaient les moutons, mais cette activité effarait Sherlock, il était hors de question qu'il essaye cette pratique stupide !

Certains s'imaginaient le début d'un rêve pour sombrer dans le sommeil… Mais quel rêve pourrait-il bien faire ? Un rêve agréable ? Mais il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de plus agréable que réfléchir. Pas grand-chose, mais…

.

Mais en fait, depuis que John Watson était arrivé dans cet appartement, dans sa vie, Sherlock dormait mieux. Plus longtemps, en tout cas. Son cerveau était, pour ainsi dire, plus enclin à se reposer.

…Certainement la sensation de sécurité que procurait le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. La sécurité… Mais la sécurité était ennuyante. Et l'ennuie l'endormais.  
>Mais John n'était pas ennuyant, pourtant. Peut-être qu'ennuyant n'était pas le terme approprié… reposant ?<br>Il se leva pour regarder la définition de sécurité.  
>« -abscence de danger, état d'esprit confiant et tranquille en l'absence de danger (absence réelle ou imaginaire; il peut y avoir une fausse impression de sécurité), dispositif, bouton bloquant le fonctionnement d'un appareil, d'une arme, d'une machine. »<p>

Pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait en présence de John… La sécurité le ralentirait dans ses réflexions, John le boostait…

Il alla voir à « reposant » dans le dictionnaire : « Qui repose»… Mais encore ? Il chercha à « repos » : « cessation d'activité, palier d'escalier, pause dans la lecture d'un texte, absence de mouvement (en parlant d'un corps), période de cessation de travail (repos hebdomadaire), fait de se reposer, quiétude (repos de l'esprit), sommeil (il se repose, pour : il dort)

Moui… Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait quand John était avec lui

Mais il y avait de ça. Les deux dernier sens correspondaient assez (Sherlock ne s'identifiait pas à un escalier, Dieu merci…). Quand il était avec John, même quand ils avaient du pain sur la planche, il se sentait tranquille...

.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Etendu sur le divan, en peignoir, Sherlock ruminait, le dictionnaire ouvert, posé à l'envers sur la poitrine. Il finirait par sombrer, mais en attendant…  
>Aahhh…<p>

.

**{~¤^¤~} **

.

Vers 2 heures du matin, le docteur Watson se réveilla, et descendit pour épancher une soif soudaine.

Il apperçu Sherlock sur le divan, mais comme il ne bougeait pas, il le cru endormis. Il se servit un verre d'eau et alla voir son colocataire.  
>Il faillit lâcher le-dit verre et poussa un cri quand le-dit colocataire ouvrit soudainement ses yeux clairs.<p>

.  
>-John ? Vous allez bien ?<p>

Le docteur essayait de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

-Bon sang, Sherlock ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Le détective fronça les sourcils.

-Vous pensiez que je dormais ?

-Effectivement, brillante déduction…

-Mais je ne sais pas dormir, John.

Dans la pénombre, Sherlock discerna la mine surprise du docteur.

-C'est… C'est-à-dire ?

-Comme vous le voyez. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Jamais.

-Vous ne savez pas dormir ?

Agacé que John soit ébahi au point de répéter tout ce qu'il disait, Sherlock se redressa sur un coude, défiant :

-Si tu as un moyen efficace, vas-y, je t'écoute !

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, John s'assit sur le divan, à côté de Sherlock. Il remarqua le dictionnaire qui était tombé lorsque le détective avait bougé, et le ramassa.

-Qu'est ce que ça fait là, ça ?

-Oh, rien, j'avais juste besoin de la définition d'un mot.

-Tu t'es levé ?

-Vous êtes vexant, John, fit froidement Sherlock en repassant au vouvoiement.

-Désolé, répondit machinalement le docteur.

Il était assez perturbé. Sherlock attendait toujours sa réponse et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire…

-Tu as essayé les moutons ?

Le détective le toisa et se retourna dans le sofa, soupirant, déçu.

-Vous êtes d'un banal, John…

Là, c'était au tour du docteur d'être vexé. Sans un mot, il remonta dans sa chambre, laissant le détective seul dans le noir.  
>.<p>

Sherlock était presque en train de regretter son geste quand (près d'une demie heure plus tard) son colocataire redescendit.  
>Il soupira en voyant le brun le dévisager froidement. Sans un mot, il alla dans la chambre de son ami et en ramena une couette, qu'il étendit doucement sur son propriétaire.<br>Il borda Sherlock comme s'il était un vrai bébé, alla jusqu'à lui soulever doucement la tête pour mettre un oreiller en dessous.  
>Tout cela sans un son, il déplaçait légèrement le long corps du brun, et celui-ci, un peu gêné, mais loin de trouver ça désagréable, se demandait ce que John faisait.<br>On ne l'avait jamais bordé…

Quand John estima que le détective n'aurait plus froid, il alla vers la chaîne stéréo et ouvrit une boite de CD qu'il avait descendu tout à l'heure.

Lentement, le son s'éleva. La musique, majestueuse enveloppa l'esprit de Sherlock. La neuvième de Beethoven. La dernière ? La plus belle… Comment John avait su que la musique classique pouvait l'apaiser alors même que lui ne le savait pas ? Quoique. Quand il jouait du violon…

Hum, John réfléchissait plus vite que lui, sur certains sujets…

La musique le berçait, et bientôt, il senti une caresse sur ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux, c'était John, assit sur l'accoudoir. Il le regardait avec tendresse. Il lui murmura :

-Ferme les yeux. Contente-toi d'écouter, laisses-toi emporter.

Sherlock obéit sans protester, pour une fois. Il se sentait comme un enfant, et depuis le début de la scène, chose inhabituelle John avait prit l'ascendant dans son esprit. La tendresse… Il se blottit dans le sofa. C'était très agréable. Etre dorloté sans avoir à le réclamer, être comme ça, rassuré, détendu… Soudain, un doute le fit rouvrir les yeux. Est-ce que John serait là quand il se réveillerait ?

Le médecin lu la question dans le regard inquiet de son ami.

Il sourit :

-Laisse moi une petite place.

Sherlock se poussa, et John s'allongea à côté de lui. Il du enlacer le médecin, sinon celui-ci risquait de tomber. Doucement, le docteur reprit ses caresses sur les cheveux noirs de Sherlock qui ferma les yeux comme un gros chat. Maintenant, tout était bien, il pouvait dormir.  
>Il ne pu s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que la prochaine fois, un lit serait encore mieux. Quoique… Non, comme ça, c'était bien. Très bien. Parfait.<p>

Son esprit se laissa emporter par la musique dans le monde des rêves, et il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous à plu ? Une petite review pour la chouette ?<strong>


End file.
